Bethany Hawke
} |name = Bethany Hawke |image = Bethanydemo.jpg |quests = |gender = Female|class = Mage |race = Human |family = Malcolm Hawke (Father) Leandra Amell (Mother) Carver Hawke (Twin Brother) Hawke (Brother/Sister) Gamlen Amell (Uncle) Charade Amell (Cousin) |voice = Rebekah Staton |appearances = Dragon Age II }} Bethany Hawke is Hawke's younger sisterGaider, David. "Hawke's parents and their history". BioWare Social Network. Retrieved 2011-01-18. and Carver's fraternal twin. Bethany is an apostate mage;Steimer, Kristine. "Gamescom: Kicking Ass in Dragon Age 2". IGN. 2010-08-17. Retrieved 2011-01-18. she received her magical training from her father,Obermeir, Michael. "Erste Fakten und exklusive Screenshots". GameStar. 2010-07-14. Retrieved 2011-01-18. (Google translation.) who was also an apostate.http://www.ustream.tv/recorded/9386107 - Dragon Age 2 PAX Day 3 David Gaider Interview She will accompany Hawke if he/she chooses the Warrior or Rogue class role at the beginning of the game. Appearance Bethany will have one of several facial structures and hair styles, depending on which preset the player starts character creation with. Furthermore, her skin tone will also be matched with Hawke's, while her hair color will always be black to prevent clash of dark skin and fair hair. The same applies for Carver and Leandra.Laidlaw, Mike. "Family Resemblance: Anything more than skin tone?". BioWare Social Network. Retrieved 2011-01-24. During Varric's initial recount of a warrior/rogue Hawke's flight from Lothering, Bethany's breast size is considerably larger than when he is forced to start over and tell a more realistic version. Involvement If Hawke is a mage, Bethany will attack an ogre, be grappled, smashed to the ground and killed. If Hawke is a warrior or rogue, it will be Carver who is killed by the Ogre, and Bethany will accompany her family to Kirkwall.Hanlon, Seb. "DA2 Preview by The Escapist". BioWare Social Network. Retrieved 2011-01-18. If Bethany is taken to the Deep Roads, she will contract the Taint. If Anders is present in Hawke's party, he will reveal that a group of Grey Wardens from whom he stole the maps to the Deep Roads should be nearby. Choosing to find the Wardens will allow Bethany's life to be saved at the cost of her leaving to join the order. As will Carver, she will be unable to return until Act III. If Hawke chooses to not seek out the Wardens, or if Anders is not in the party, she must be put out of her misery. Bethany is also one of the NPCs who can be taken as hostage by Thrask later on in Act III thus requiring Hawke to rescue her. She will also appear in the quest Finding Nathaniel as the other surviving Grey Warden and will openly express her resentment of Hawke, saying that the only way she was able to cope with everything that's happened was to freeze herself emotionally. During the final quest, Bethany will appear and apologize for her past attitude toward Hawke, stating that she really is thankful that Hawke saved her life and will offer her support saying "I'm not a Grey Warden, I'm your sister". She will then assist Hawke in their chosen side. In the event that Hawke sides with the templars, she will at first be offended but will still offer her help. If Bethany is instead left home during the Deep Roads expedition, she will be found and taken to the Circle. In this scenario Bethany will not be available again until the final battle, but she will appear to be happy with her life in the Circle, mentioning how she passed her harrowing and enjoys tutoring. Bethany will be encountered again shortly after saving First Enchanter Orsino during the Qunari siege of Kirkwall. Bethany will assist Hawke if they choose to side with the mages in the final battle, but not if Hawke sides with the templars. After Orsino is killed, Meredith confronts Bethany; Hawke has has the option to prevent Meredith from killing her. She will then join the battle against Meredith. No matter the outcome, it's possible to bring Bethany back into your party as a playable character even if she is deceased through save game editing. A video tutorial on how to do this can be viewed here. This is done using tools provided by BioWare. If Bethany is killed, her codex entry is obtained. Quotes * (Bethany's first line in the game after she examines a dead Hurlock) "Scouts... we will have to fight them sooner or later." * (Said to Wesley after he tells her to keep her distance, knowing she's an apostate) "Well, the Maker has a sense of humor. Darkspawn, and now a templar. I thought they all abandoned Lothering!" * (Said if you allow Bethany to join you after she returns in act three, female Hawke version) "The Hawke Sisters together again, just like old times." Dialogue Trivia * In the beginning of the game, when Varric is telling the legend of the champion Bethany has much larger breasts. * Jennifer Hepler wrote Bethany for Dragon Age II. * Bethany is related to the human Warden from the Magi Origin through her mother, whose maiden name is Amell.Gaider, David. "Is Hawke related to the mage warden?". BioWare Social Network. Retrieved 2011-01-18. * Bethany is excited about the possibility of her mother Leandra reclaiming the Amell estate, however she never gets the chance to actually live in it. * In her codex page, it is revealed that she was a lot closer to the eldest sibling than Carver. It can also be noted that she was afraid of the idea of a mage Hawke who embraces the idea of being a mage faster than her, as Bethany wanted a normal life for herself. * Bethany and Carver are the only companions that do not have their own unique specialization. * If asked why her parents protected her from the Circle so much she will reveal that her mother had a cousin who lost many children to the circle, and if the Warden was a Human Mage (imported save) she will also state that one of the children became the Hero of Ferelden and saved them. * Leandra reveals that she gave "eighteen years of loving and feeding, and raising" to Bethany, implying that she is eighteen years old at the time of The Destruction of Lothering. * When approaching the qunari compound at the Kirkwall Docks, Bethany will mention that one of them killed her best friends back in Lothering, which is a reference to Sten from Dragon Age:Origins. * In the Chantry, Bethany may mention Leliana, saying she misses her telling stories in Lothering. Gallery Beth31.png| Close up of Bethany Screenshot_x360_dragon_age_ii017.jpg| Bethany fleeing Lothering (old model) Med DA2 Bethany WM.jpg|Bethany decimates foes References Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age II characters Category:Humans Category:Magi Category:Apostates Category:Fereldans Category:Grey Wardens Category:Circle of Magi members Category:Companions